


Impending Lick (AKA picture for 'An Alien and It's Boy'

by ZeemonLii



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: 'Missionary Position', All-Fours, M/M, Pinned, Shading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 06:30:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4090576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeemonLii/pseuds/ZeemonLii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little sketch of events that have happened in chapter 10 of 'An Alien and It's Boy' where a worried Venom insists on licking Peter's wound clean...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impending Lick (AKA picture for 'An Alien and It's Boy'

**Author's Note:**

> Well I was in the mood to try drawing Venom again and I have to say it turned out pretty darn good. I tried something a bit new this time and added a bit of quick shading, which I think turned out looking quite snazzy. This picture is, of course, from my fanfic 'An Alien and It's Boy' and is of a scene in chapter 10: Cold Chance where a worried Venom insists on licking Peter's wound clean... Of course there is no blood because it's Peter's right shoulder that is wounded and is therefore not visible in this picture, but besides that little explanation I think the title of 'Impending Lick' says pretty much all. Peter is definitely not looking forward to being slobbered on by his affectionate symbiote, but oh well. Anyway I hope you enjoy, and please I would love a comment or two. Pretty please?

 

Link to picture on DeviantArt:

  
[Impending Lick](http://zeemonlii.deviantart.com/art/Impending-Lick-537995973) by [ZeemonLii](http://zeemonlii.deviantart.com/) on [DeviantArt](http://www.deviantart.com)


End file.
